1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal device and a controlling method therefor, and more particularly, to a terminal device that provides a haptic effect using a haptic engine and a controlling method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, haptic technology has been applied to terminal devices and haptic related services have been provided. The haptic technology vibrates a vibrator or motor included in the terminal device so that a user feels the vibration when a predetermined input is provided to the terminal device. That is, the haptic technology vibrates the terminal device in response to a predetermined input, so as to stimulate the user.
The haptic technology provides a haptic event such as a vibration using a simple intensity and a duration. Therefore, there is a drawback in that an application producer is provided with a vibration using a simple intensity and a duration in response to a predetermined input.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a haptic technology to which various intensities and durations are applied, and a technology for an application producer to readily embody, through easy inputting, the haptic technology to which various intensities and durations are applied.